


From far away

by KeyKnows



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Zestiria, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Game, Spiritual, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandoned in time was not really the proper way to call what he experienced. Dreaming a dreamless dream wasn’t quite right either. </p><p>A tale about many tales. Sorey finds himself in the darkness, but not for long, there is people here, and they seem to want to teach him something.</p><p>(Basically Sorey enconters other tales of heroes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From far away

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably spoilers not only for Zestiria but for the other Tales of mentioned, so be wary.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Abandoned in time was not really the proper way to call what he experienced. Dreaming a dreamless dream wasn’t quite right either.

Mikleo needs to know that, Sorey knows. Mikleo, who has remained silent for most of the time. After the first moment of their encounter, one that was full of hugs and tears and a whispered ‘is it really you?’, the water seraph seems loss of words.

Sorey can tell he’s waiting for him to say something. He’s waiting like he has been waiting for hundreds of years, and despite Sorey wants the waiting to stop, he doesn’t really know where to start. He needs to tell Mikleo about his slumber, he needs him to know.

They set up a small camp inside the ruins. Sorey is eager for Mikleo to tell him all he knows about them, thought he already made his own speculations about the era they belong and the technique used to build them. But he wants to hear Mikleo talk about it, he wants to see if his eyes shine and his face beams in the same way that before. He’s eager, but he has learnt to be patient. He did his waiting too, after all, and there are other matters he wants to discuss.

“Mikleo” He calls, and he can appreciate the way his voice echoes in the middle of the immense ruins, how the marmol (he’s pretty sure is marmol, but it could also be something similar, from the mountain not far from there) sends his voice back to him with an empty sound. It has been a long, long time since he heard his voice echoed like that.

Mikleo doesn’t answer. He actually stops fiddling with his sleeping bag (he doesn’t need him, he’s a seraph, but Sorey thinks he knows why he carries it around), inhales deeply and closes his eyes, like he’s mesmerizing at Sorey’s voice too.

“Mikleo” he says again, but the other doesn’t open his eyes, doesn’t even indicates that he hears him “There’s something I need to tell you”.

Like he doesn’t want to, like it _pains_ him to do so, Mikleo looks at him, his gaze old and heavy and sad. Instead of asking him what he wishes to tell him, Mikleo says:

“You’ve changed”.

He says it with such fatality, with such grief. Sorey wonders if that really is a bad thing.

“You changed too”. Sorey retorts, not because he feels accused for Mikleo’s words, or because he’s recriminating Mikleo about it, he knew a lot of things were going to change in his absence.

But Mikleo says it like he wasn’t expecting it, like it wasn’t supposed to happened. Again, Sorey wonders why it is such a bad thing. He knows he’s changed, but he doesn’t think it wasn’t a bad change, he actually thinks it was for the best.

Still, his old friend looks at him like he hasn’t really got him back, like he’s waiting for Sorey to disappear, or to do something incredibly out of place. Sorey finds it kind of stupid, if he’s honest.

He decides some explaining is due. He sits crossed legged in front of Mikleo, with his hands resting on her knees. Mikleo accommodates himself over his sleeping bag and waits.

Sorey doesn’t want him to wait, not anymore.

“Mikleo” Sorey starts (he likes saying his name, he likes how it fits on his tongue, how it feels right) “All this time…all this time I spent with Maotelus, I wasn’t truly sleep”.

“What do you mean?” Mikleo asks quickly, almost like an accusation. Sorey’s not sure what he’s being judge for.

“I mean just that. I wasn’t awake at all, I wasn’t able to move my body, to use my voice, to reach all of you. But I wasn’t sleep either I…” he stops, unable to describe what he really was.

“You mean you were conscious through the purification process?” Mikleo tries to offer, eager to know, but also wary of the answer.

“For most of the part no”.

Mikelo sharps his eyes.

“What I mean…It was like dreaming” he decides to say “There were moments in which I was awake and I could see how Maotelus fought the malevolence and how the land was slowly purified. But most of the time I wasn’t truly awake, but I was conscious enough to know I wasn’t dreaming”.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not really following you”.

Sorey looks at the floor, at the intricate patterns draw on it and chews his lower lip, thinking how to explain him. He finds Mikleo’s gaze and with the most serious voice he can muster, he says:

“I met people, Mikleo, people from others worlds”.

The water seraph doesn’t doubt his sanity just yet, which Sorey assumes shows his maturity.

 

 

The first time it happens, Sorey kinda of freaks out.

He was ready to sleep for a long, long time. He was ready to wake up in a different world from the one he knew. He was ready to face the death of some of his friends, and in general, he was ready to be abandoned in time. He was even ready to do not ever wake up, in such case.

But this…nothing prepared him for this. Nothing prepared him for the black, immense nothingness that engulfed him.

He wonders if he will have to face the centuries that are to come here. There’s nothing here, it doesn’t matter how much he walks he doesn’t find anything, not even a wall. For some time, he’s not even sure of having his eyes open, given the darkness of the place.

He has no way of measure time. There’s no sun, no moon, and he doesn’t even feel the need to sleep. Sometimes he lays on the floor, hands intertwined over his stomach (just like how the dead are buried) and wonders if he will have to spend eternity like this. He wonders, with fear almost overtaking him, if he will be able to stay sane in a place like this.

Sometimes he shouts, to see if there’s echo and he can follow it, but his voice never comes backs to him, the emptiness of this place just lets the sound be lost in its immensity. Sometimes he shouts, to see if someone answers; he doubts even Maotelus can hear him.

There are moments in which he thinks of Heldalf and his curse of solitude. Maybe, in some cruel twist of fate, the Lord of Calamity had cursed him too, but with a loneliness even worse.

Time has no meaning here, but he supposes it has been quite a lot when it _really_ happens.

He’s lying on his back again, unable to fall sleep, when he catches something on the corner of his eye. He stands up and looks at the direction of whatever he saw, and sees a point of light, like a door being open to sunny day. He runs towards it, he loses his breath while he runs and gets desperate when the tiny point of light flickers, gets small and finally disappears.

He feels like throwing himself to the ground. But the point of light left something on his behalf. There’s someone standing just where the point was, and he has no time to wonder how he can see them so clearly when there’s no light here.

Sorey runs, and after what feels like an eternity, it probably was, he finally reaches the person. It’s a girl, shorter than him, with long blonde hair, a white dress, blue pants and white boots.

She’s walking to the opposite direction, giving him her back.

“Hey!” He calls.

The girl screams, jumps and turns to him in a fighting stance. Or tries to. It’s like her feet get tangled with themselves and she falls in front of him.

Sorey gets to her and extends her a hand.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asks her.

She looks at him with bright blue eyes under her sunny bangs.

“Yes, thank you, I’m fine” She says, deeming him trustworthy and taking his hands. “I’m sorry”.

He’s not sure what is she apologizing for, but doesn’t pushes it.

“I should be the one apologizing, sorry for startling you” he says, with a sheepish smile.

She smiles too, and it’s like the world it’s a little brighter because of that.

“Don’t worry about it.” She brushes it off and then looks around. “Excuse me, do you know where are we?”

To be honest, Sorey was expecting her to know.

“I…I’m not sure” he answers “I was supposed to be sleep while Maotelus purified the land”.

She looks at him like what he said doesn’t make sense. There’s a little, tense moment of silence between the two.

“Oh! Where are my manners?” the girl says suddenly, startling him a little “My name is Colette.” She extends him a hand and is smiling again, that smiles that looks like it could mend any wound.

“I’m Sorey” He takes her hand and smiles too “Nice to meet you, Colette”.

“Nice to meet you too” She giggles, like meeting him makes her really happy. Well, Sorey is real damn happy about it at least.

“So, where do you come from?” he asks, eager to know how she ended there. Maybe she was a shepherd too…how much time had happened?

“Well, I’m from Iselia, but I don’t think you mean that…” She frowns, thinking how to answer him.

Iselia…that sounded an awful lot like Elysia, was she a seraph, perhaps?

“True is…” Colette says “I was in Torent Forest with a friend. We were looking for expheres but when we get to Origin’s Shrine this weird light…” She stops, seeing Sorey clueless expression.

Sorey doesn’t get anything. Torent Forest? That never came up in the Celestial Record, what is an exphere? Is Origin a seraphim? Nothing makes sense to him.

Colette looks at him, and Sorey looks at her, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Finally, is she who seems to get a grasp of the situation.

“Sorey…what is your world called?”

He finds the question really weird. Because it isn’t _his_ world is just _the_ world. But Colette seems to know something he doesn’t, so he indulges her.

“Well, I guess it would be Glenwood, thought that’s just the continent…”

“Oh”. Colette says and sighs “My world is called Aselia…but before, there were two worlds, Sylvarant, and Tethe’alla”.

Sorey feels like he’s gonna have an aneurysm.

After that, his time in the nothingness becomes a lot more bearable. Actually, it becomes enjoyable. Colette tells him all about her world, about all she and her friends made to save it. Sorey is in awe while listening to her, her story sounds like an old legend, like a tale that would be told to children to put them to sleep, like something an elder would tell around a bonfire to teach about wisdom, heroism and tragedy.

Sorey tells his story too, and Colette seems as fascinated for it like he was with hers. He tells him he doesn’t understand why he’s awake at all, or how is she even here, but he’s sure to tell her that he’s glad he could have met her.

Colette smiles at him after he finishes his story, a little sad he notices.

“You’re so brave, Sorey” She tells her, suddenly solemn and he can see the weight of her journey “You sacrificed yourself so your world could be at peace again.”

He knows her story, now. He knows she was The Chosen One, that she was supposed to die to save the world, that she was dead the day she was born. Sorey thinks she is the brave one, he can’t imagine bearing such responsibility since his birth, he cannot fathom how it was to defy fate to find another way.

He couldn’t find another way, he muses, being unable to stop Dezel, having to kill Edna’s brother, having to kill Heldalf…he says so. Here, in this place that seems to don’t exist at all, is easy to let the words out. He found his answer, he found a way to fulfil his duty, but listening to Colette’s story makes him wonder if he didn’t look hard enough, if his answer was the right one.

“I think” Colette tells him once he voices his worries “I think it isn’t really about being right or wrong” She pauses a moment, twiddling her thumps with a frown on her pretty face “You did your best and…and I think that’s enough. It doesn’t make us any good to worry about it, after doing it that is” She smiles, but he can see that her words are not only from him, but for herself too.

Sorey ponders it.

“Do you regret doing all you did?” He asks her, quietly.

She shakes her head no.

“Regret isn’t helpful. If you think you made a mistake, you should work to fix it, nor think about how much you wish you didn’t do it. So, Sorey…” She takes his hand, her palms are warm and gentle, and he can feel in her touch how she can be the savior of a world “don’t regret your choices, just work harder to what you want to accomplish.”

He’s not sure how he can do that being that he’s here, but the way Colette says it holds such security that he feels like he can.

 

One time, after god knows how long they have been here, there’s a spark of white light, far away from them. They run towards it, and this time they make it before it disappears.

They are holding hands. Sorey doesn’t know when that happened. Colette has a determined look on her face, and looks at Sorey to make sure he’s as ready as she is. He nods at her. They squish their hands, and despite not knowing what awaits them beyond the light, they had made a choice. Just before they take a step, a voice comes from the other side:

“Heeeey! Colette!” says a male voice.

“Where are you, honey?!” says another male voice.

“If you keep screaming like that, she’s not gonna come out” says an annoyed female voice.

Colette smiles, her face beaming. She recognizes the voices, she tells him they’re her friends, the ones she told him about. They are looking for, at the other side of the light.

She’s eager to go, he can tell, but something stops her.

She lets her smile fade away to look at him. She takes his other hand, and asks him:

“Do you wanna come with me?”

Sorey was not expecting that. He understands the reason of the proposal, though. They have been here who knows how long, he has been here even more time, and who knows if he will wake up for real someday, or he is actually sleep. They don’t know if Sorey will be ever out of here. This may be his only opportunity to get away from the nothingness.

He can hear the voices, the dread in them for not finding their friend. He thinks of his own friends, thinks of Mikleo waiting for him, thinks in how he told them he would be back.

He hugs Colette, because he doesn’t want her to go, but also wants her to come back to her world, to her friends.

“No.” He whispers in her ear.

Colette hugs him back, and he can feel her cry.

“Take care, Sorey” She tells him. She doesn’t argue his decision, and he remembers what she told her about choices “Goodbye”.

“See you around, Colette”.

She disappears in the middle of the light, with the brightest of smiles and with tearstained cheeks. Before the light fades too, he hears her friends cheering at her return.

The light fades. He never sees her again.

 

 

There’s a brief moment in which he’s not in the middle of the nothingness. He’s not sure where he is, it’s a weird place there are a lot of different colors twirling around him, and after spending so much time in the darkness, they hurt his eyes. The only thing he recognizes is Maotelus’ presence somewhere near him. The legendary seraphim notices he’s awake.

“It’s not time yet, Shepherd Sorey”.

Sorey doesn’t argue back, but before returning to the nothingness Maotelus shows him a world with less malevolence on it. He smile’s before drifting again.

 

 

It doesn’t take long for someone to show up. He wasn’t really expecting anyone else at all, but he’s happy when he sees the light appearing.

This time his visitor is a young man. He has red short hair and bright green eyes. Sorey finds curious how his clothes show off his stomach, but after being around Zavied for so long, things like that doesn’t really faze him.

The guy says he’s name is Luke and that he’s from a world named Auldrant. For some reason he asks Sorey if they are in hell. Luke looks seventeen or so, but to Sorey he seems younger, and also unbelievably tired.

Sorey tells him what he knows. Which is nothing. Still, Luke doesn’t seem that unnerved by being here, it’s like he was expecting something like this. Sorey asks him to tell him his story, because he’s sure he must have one.

A little unsure at first, Luke tells him about his world and about what he and his friends did. Sorey can’t barely imagine a world in which in one life is set in stone (he wonders what his score would say), and when Luke tells him about being a copy of someone else, Sorey doesn’t believe him at all, he cannot grasp the concept of a human being having a real copy, one that can talk, and move and feel. He tells him that, for Sorey, he looks pretty damn real, no copy, no fake. Luke doesn’t answer, but after that his story unfolds a little more cheerfully.

When he finishes, Luke asks for Sorey’s story too. He listens attentively and comments enthusiastically on things he finds interesting or weird.

“It must be nice” says Luke once both of them are done “Knowing your place in the world”.

Luke said he wasn’t meant to be born. He didn’t have a score, but that was what allowed him to change the world.

“I don’t know” Sorey tells him, thinking how it should be to feel, to know oneself something that wouldn’t exit in the natural order of the world “what makes life interesting is that you can choice how to live it, don’t you think?”

To Sorey, Luke looks utterly lost, lost in his world and his inner demons, even after shaping his world into something else. He doesn’t know if there’s anything he can say to him besides what he has already told.

“I want…” says Luke, hugging her knees, and Sorey has the impression that is something he wouldn’t do in his world “I want to live life as myself”.

Sorey smiles, but looking at the way Luke seems so sad about what he just said, he has the impression he won’t be able to fulfill the answer he found.

He remembers asking Colette if she regretted her choices. He doesn’t have the strength to ask Luke the same.

When it’s Luke’s turn to go away, there aren’t voices calling him at the other side. He doesn’t ask him to go with him, like Colette did, and he doesn’t cry at their separation, instead Luke looks at him and tells him:

“I wanted to live life as myself” Sorey wonders, rather worried, why Luke talks in past tense “but…I guess it isn’t always about what you choose. I don’t want to believe in destiny and all that crap but…but sometimes, there isn’t another way, I don’t know”. He shrugs and turns away, ready to go.

Luke doesn’t say goodbye.

Destiny, Sorey muses while the light fades away. Yes, he thinks, maybe there are some things that one can’t fully change.

Sorey never sees him again.

_[He feels like no one, really, ever sees him again]_

 

 

By the next time someone appears Sorey was actually waiting for them. He supposed that, for whatever reason, he is being visited by heroes of other’s worlds. He wishes he had something to write with, all the stories they told them are fascinating and they hold great meaning and lessons that are worthy of passing by through the generations. He hopes someone on their worlds has thought about it, it would be a shame to don’t pass that knowledge.

His next visitor is a man too. He looks older than Luke, not only psychically but his eyes have a certain shine. He’s around his height, with black clothes and long black hair, in true he could pass as a woman if it wasn’t for the way his clothes reveal his chest or his mannerism.

His name is Yuri and he’s wary of Sorey in a way nor Colette or Luke had been, but soon enough he deems him trustworthy. He tells his tale too, once Sorey says him he has no idea where they are or how to get out, but comments that the other people that had been here went away after talking about their world.

Yuri says he comes for a place called Terca Lumiries, and just like the others that have come, what he did he did it with the help of his friends. Just like with Colette, Luke and himself, the words seem to come easily, and Yuri tells him about the people he killed and why. It almost looks like he’s waiting for a reprimand.

“I have a friend that’s the boss of an assassin guild” Sorey offers instead “At first I didn’t understand why she did it at all, but after traveling with her and getting to see what she did…it actually seemed a necessity”.

Sorey doesn’t like killing. Before going on his journey he never thought he would say such words, or that he would think of killing differently than he did.

“At first she did everything she could for stopping me for killing. She said her job was to take life, and that mine was to give it.”

Yuri snorts. Sorey looks at him, without understanding his reaction.

“I have a friend too” Yuri explains “And he’s all about doing the right thing, and following he law. I thought he was full of b bullshit, and he thought I was the one in the wrong, but true is…” he makes a pause, like looking for the right words “He’s just carrying the burden I can’t, and I do the same for him. He makes sure that the world doesn’t need people like me anymore.”

That sounds a lot like something Rose told him once. He looks at Yuri and smiles at him, understanding a little why he looked like he was waiting for recrimination.

“You’re helping too” Sorey tells him “You’re helping to make a world in which no one has to carry the burden you do”.

Yuri smiles a little and looks at the endless void.

“We all do what we can”.

Sorey hopes that doing what he can is enough, he hopes that what Rose is doing out there, as a Shepherd, is enough too.

 

When is time for Yuri to go, there a lot of voices calling for him at the other side of the light. He smiles fondly while hearing them. He says goodbye with a strong pat on his back, wishes him good luck and turns.

“We all do one what we can” Yuri says again, without looking at Sorey “But we can do it, because we’re not alone”.

He goes away after that. Sorey never sees him again, but he doesn’t need too.

Sorey’s not alone, not even here in the enormous nothing. He lays a hand over his heart, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath: He’s never alone.

 

 

He wakes up again, this time they aren’t as much colors but the light is painful to look at anyway. He feels his body lying in something warm, he feels his limbs so heavy they are impossible to move.

“Not yet, Shephard Sorey.”

He doesn’t smile this time. He’s shown a much better world, but he also sees tombs and he knows, he _just knows_ to whom they belong.

 

 

The next person to visit him is a woman. She has long, wavy blonde hair, her eyes spark in purple red and she wears a white and blue dress. She has a way to carry herself what made her look regal and composed, he’s a little intimate by her, if he’s honest, in how she doesn’t seem fazed by their situation, how she talks with unbreakable security, how she seems _powerful_ , in a way none of the others did.

It all make sense when she tells her, with little mind, that she’s basically a god. Her name is Milla Maxwell, Lord of the Spirits.

She has a tale to tell too, of course. Her world is called Rieza Maxia, but she also talks of a place called Elympios. A part of her story resonates with him, she says she died trying to save her friends. She says she let the world to die in order to save them.

He’s kind of dead, too, he guesses, here in the middle of no man’s land. He asks her why she did it, and her answer is not surprising.

“I wasn’t truly alive until I met them” She tells her, her voice stern and full of confidence “Right there, when I took the decision of sacrificing myself, I realized that what I wanted to protect the most was them. It was selfish of me.”

Sorey doesn’t think it was selfish, actually he thinks that one of the most selfless things one can do, but maybe, from a god’s perspective, it does seem selfish to put the life of a few over the world. It’s comforting and scary to know even a deity can do such things, all because the people they love.   

 “But more importantly” She continuous like she hadn’t make a pause “I did it because I believed in them. If I could not succeed, they would.”

It’s comforting and scary, to know a deity puts as much faith in mortals as they do in them.

Sorey hopes he can live (or dream) to the expectations.

 

When it’s time for her to go, Sorey has the impression she was able to leave at any moment and just decided to hang around for a while. Milla says goodbye with a strong handshake and says something he doesn’t understand just yet.

“Say hi to him from me”.

She disappears into the light, like all the other persons (friends) before her.

He never sees her again, but he has the impression that she does sees him.

 

 

The last person to visit him is a man too. He’s around his age, has white hair with a lock dyed black and looks tired, as tired as Luke was. Sorey doesn’t like that, but makes no comment.

The man says he’s name is Ludger, but doesn’t talk much after that, he actually doesn’t waste any saliva if it isn’t absolutely necessary, he prefers to answer non-verbally whenever possible. Lugder doesn’t seem really interested in getting out of here, Sorey notices.

When Ludger tells him he’s story, Sorey has to ask many questions to impede him to over simplified. His story is a cruel one, Sorey thinks while listening to him, it was like he just got involved for reasons beyond his control. He couldn’t choice if he wanted the burden he ended up carrying, like Sorey did. What would he have done, being the duty of the Shepherd shove into him like that?

Ludger says him he’s dead, and that he doesn’t know where he would come back if he were to get out of here. Sorey asks him if he even wants to comeback.

Ludger shakes his head no.

“I chose this”

Sorey thinks he did not, not all. But then remembers Colette’s and Luke’s words. He remembers what Yuri and Milla said. He remembers them way to well to don’t understand, even if just a little, what Lugder is trying to say, what he’s trying to believe in.

 

When is his time to go, the light is strongly warm and welcoming, and both of them know what it means for Ludger (he wonders for a moment why Luke’s light wasn’t like this). They say their goodbyes:

“When you wake up…” Ludger tells him, taking the initiative for the first time since he came “make sure to create your perfect world.”

His words take a moment to sink in, and they weight so heavy on his heart that he almost forgets.

“Milla says hi.”

The light is surrounding Ludger in the same way a warm blanket would, but the smile that illuminates his features is even more warm.

 _My perfect world…,_ Sorey thinks, watching the spot where Ludger disappeared. He will, he decides, he will create a perfect world, but he doesn’t want him to _his_ as much as he wants it to be _theirs_.

 

 

A lot of time passes after that.

 

 

The next time he wakes up, he’s in the cold, hard ground of Artorias’ throne. There aren’t any bright colors this time, no warm presence, but the light still hurts his eyes.

He gets up, surprised at how easy is to move and by the weird tingling sensation he has in his body. He looks around, and things don’t appear to have changed at all here, but of course he notices the lack of malevolence, the lack of hellions, and he’s glad.

Before he gets too close to the door, Sorey hears a voice, or rather, _feels_ a voice.

He knows whose voice is this. Maotelus is brief at what he says, brief when he explains the situation of the world, and brief but sincere in his thanks. He asks Sorey If he would like to be left here, or if he wants to know where his friends are.

A part of Sorey would like to just be told where to look for them, he wants to see what the world has become in his absence, he wants to see what they did. But he also needs to see someone.

“Please” he says “Take me to where Mikleo is”.

  ~~~~

He waits patiently for Mikleo to say something. Night has fallen some time ago, the temperature descended alongside it. The ruins feel cold, empty and creepy silent, it’s like they are eager to hear what Mikleo has to say, too.

After some time, maybe two minutes or three hours Sorey cannot really tell, time hasn’t recover its meaning at all yet, after some time the water seraph finally speaks.

“Maybe this is something you should have tell to all of us”.

Sorey shakes his head.

“No” he tells him. He doesn’t know what else he could say to clarify, his time in the void didn’t really help him to become more eloquent “I…I needed you to know, especially you”.

He does what he can, and hopes it is enough.

Mikleo doesn’t answer.

It will be some time before his old friend can understand why Sorey told him but never told anyone else. It will be some time before Sorey can actually put his reason in words. For now there’s only an understanding of sorts.

That same night both of them go out of the ruins, Mikleo says he wants to show him the world he created.

Sorey stops him, holding his hand, and corrects him:

“The world _we_ created”.

This is all he can say and when Mikleo kisses him shyly on the lips, he knows it is enough.

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone kill me. The end sucks because I suck, all this started because I wanted Sorey to know Colette, I mean, they are both precious cinnamon rolls, to good for this world, to pure, they needed to interect. After that everthing just kinda of rolled out into a mess.
> 
> I needed to gave some clousere to Mikleo and Sorey conversation, but I sure as hell wasn't ready for that D; 
> 
> The part with Luke probably sucks I didn't know what to do there, but Sorey meeting Luke seemed important? D; Idek, besides that part is hella ambigous bc the ending of Abyss is hella ambiguous and I just kinda of tossed in there my personal interpretation of it.
> 
> I wanted to include Tales of Graces F and have Asbel (and Lambda) to talk about friendship, but I wrote Yuri's part before and it looked a little repetitive so yeah, sorry Asbel I love you.
> 
> I wanted Milla to be there but I also failed with her! And don't ask me about where this fic falls in Xillia/Xillia 2 timeline because I have no idea.
> 
> I didn't tagged this as Sorey/Mikleo because it isnt' really that prominent, bu if you think it is neccesary just say the word.
> 
> Anyway, hope you have enjoyed it at least a little. Thanks for reading, I appreciate any comment!
> 
> Pd. English is not my native lenguage, probably you noticed that~


End file.
